Trinity Glassfille
Trinity Glassfille was a member of the Six Heroes, and the true form of Platinum the Trinity who had her soul sealed within the Nox Nyctores, Muchōrin. Information During the Dark War, Trinity was known as the Platinum Alchemist, and was part of the Six Heroes. She studied at the Magic Guild alongside Celica and Konoe. Due to a comment dropped by Hazama in "her" Arcade Ending, she was implied to be indirectly responsible for allowing him to kill Konoe. It is revealed in ''Phase Shift 4'' that when investigating Yūki Terumi's plans, Trinity was manipulated into releasing Terumi from Konoe's control using her lingering feelings to his body vessel, Kazuma Kuvaru. After she released control, Terumi was quick to betray Trinity by first killing Konoe in front of her, and then killed her too before tossing both their bodies into the Boundary. Trinity has some very brief appearances in BlazBlue: Chronophantasma; she can be seen when Platinum is targeted by Amane Nishiki's Astral Heat, and also in her special intro with either Hazama or Terumi. She is later killed by Hazama at the end of Chronophantasma as it is the last action Hazama makes, remarking how he will take her down with him. Appearance Trinity was a young woman with light blonde, curly, medium-length hair, green eyes, and round glasses. She wore a Magic Guild uniform with a loose long light blue ribbon tie, a yellow coat with hood, black pantyhose, and black slippers. She had a sizable bust as well. When she fought with the Six Heroes in the Dark War, she wore downward pigtails coupled with light blue ribbons. She always wore a hood on top with a pure white coat and small golden bells, a white-colored collar shirt with light blue trimmed, and light blue ribbons, a black vest, and a plain black skirt with light-blue trimmed. Personality Trinity is a very kind, cheerful and easygoing young woman. She was a good friend of Konoe A. Mercury, and was also quite close to Kazuma Kuvaru, the host vessel for Yūki Terumi. She was shown to be affectionate towards the latter. However, she is strict when it comes to manners, and can be very frightening when angry. When Celica and Konoe inadvertently spilt tea over her, her gaze alone rendered them so scared that they ceased the quarrel, regardless of Trinity's usual smile. After Terumi's betrayal, Trinity harbored immense guilt for Konoe's "death" and the repercussions that followed soon after to the point of being brought to tears while apologizing to Celica for what she had done. Powers and Abilities As one of the Six Heroes, Trinity possesses a great deal of knowledge of magic as well as how to use them properly, earning her the title Platinum the Trinity. Her most recent and profound feat was materializing Terumi in the real world through a time paradox, enabling him to be killed permanently. Her equipment during the Dark War was the Nox Nyctores, Arma Reboare: Muchōrin. The weapon is said to be the incarnate of matter. Trinity is also shown to don reinforcing magic most of the time. In Phase 0, she tore gigantic boulders apart with her bare hands while in Phase Shift 1, she took a direct magic blast in the face and suffered from no more than mild concussion. Gallery Trinity Glassfille (Scan, 2).png Trinity Glassfille (Scan, 3).png Bbps trinity.jpg Bbphase0 05.jpg BlazBlue Alter Memory Episode 5 Screenshot 2.jpg|Trinity as a spirit seen in the anime version Trinity Glassfille (Concept Artwork, 1).png Trinity Glassfille (Concept Artwork, 2).png Trivia *Trinity's legacy in history is slightly inconsistent between the novels and games. Bloodedge only remembers Hakumen, Jubei, Nine, Valkenhayn, and Terumi, and also claims that the identity of the last member of the Six Heroes is forgotten by history. However, in Continuum Shift Extend, Bang recognizes Trinity as she states her name. This is possibly because of Bloodedge's own distorted memories at the time. *Her name was localized as Trinity Glassfield 'in ''Continuum Shift Extend; it has been changed in Chronophantasma to '''Trinity Glassfille. Navigation Category:The Six Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Magic Guild Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Alter Memory Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Magic Users